


Enallax

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Through the Looking Glass, doppleganger
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: In seguito ad una maledizione, Harry si ritrova catapultato in una dimensione parallela.





	Enallax

**Author's Note:**

> Cow-T #9 - genere fantasy

La colazione al tavolo dei Grifondoro si svolgeva sempre nello stesso modo. Hermione arrivava per prima, spalmava del burro su tre fette di pane tostato, aggiungeva della marmellata di albicocche, si preparava il tè, poi apriva il libro che stava leggendo in quel momento e ci sprofondava dentro fino all’arrivo di Harry e Ron, più o meno quando aveva appena iniziato a mangiare la terza fetta.

Harry mangiava sempre porridge e uova con bacon la mattina ed Hermione credeva fermamente che se non lo avesse ucciso Voldemort ci avrebbe pensato il colesterolo. Ron invece si sedeva e mangiava qualunque cosa avesse davanti a séin quel momento, come se fosse dovuto rimanere a digiuno fino al giorno dopo.

Harry finiva di mangiare più o meno in contemporanea all’arrivo della posta. Un gufo consegnava alla ragazza la Gazzetta del Profeta, a volte il vecchio gufo di Neville gli portava oggetti dimenticati a casa, a Ron spesso arrivavano dolci da casa ed Harry raramente riceveva posta.

Quel giorno però Edvige scese elegantemente sul tavolo dei Grifondoro con un pacco legato alla zampa. Harry non aspettava posta e si chiese chi fosse tanto in confidenza da poter avvicinare la sua civetta bianca. Consapevole che sarebbe potuto essere solo un amico a spedirgli il pacco non fece attenzione agli occhi vacui della civetta, sintomo di una maledizione Imperius, e lo aprì noncurante. Le sue mani si chiusero su un vecchio specchio scrostato e dall’involto uscì una pergamena. Tuttavia Harry non poté leggerla perché non appena le sue dita si chiusero attorno all’oggetto magico, una cappa di oscurità sembrò calarsi fulminea sui suoi sensi e il ragazzo cadde a terra, svenuto.

Hermione gridò e Ron si strozzò con il cibo. Su tutta la sala scese il silenzio. Silente percorse a grandi falcate ilseguito dalla McGranitt e Piton, si avvicinarono al ragazzo.

“Che cosa è successo?” chiese non molto calma la professoressa di Trasfigurazione.

“Ha ricevuto un pacchetto” rispose Hermione, cercando di tenere a bada l’angoscia quel tanto che bastasse per risolvere la situazione.

“Quando l’ha aperto, è svenuto.” le venne in aiuto Ron.

I tre docenti si guardarono. Silente fece levitare lo specchio davanti a sé e lo esaminò.

“Credo che dovremmo analizzare quest’oggetto, potrebbe essere pieno di fatture e malefici” disse la professoressa con voce concitata.

“Minerva, non credo sia il caso di parlarne davanti a degli studenti” disse Piton gelido.

“No, un momento! Harry è nostro amico e vogliamo sapere cosa gli è successo!” lo interruppe Ron indignato.

“Credo, che il professor Piton abbia ragione…”

“Suvvia Minerva, i ragazzi ne hanno il diritto” intervenne Silente prima che i professori si mettessero a discutere con i ragazzi come se avessero tutti dieci anni.

“Credo che il signor Weasley e la signorina Granger debbano sapere a cosa è accaduto al loro amico. E anche la signorina Weasley e il signor Paciock. Se lo ritenete corretto potete informare anche la signorina Lovegood, mi sembra che fosse presente anche lei all’Ufficio Misteri, giusto?”

Neville si affrettò al tavolo dei Corvonero e pochi minuti dopo i cinque ragazzi seguirono i professori nell’ufficio del Preside, che fece alcuni incantesimi Rilevatori.

“Interessante, davvero interessante…” fece Silente, continuando a disegnare volute di fumo violetto attorno allo specchio.

“È un potente oggetto oscuro” disse il professore di Pozioni in risposta alle occhiate vacue dei ragazzini.“La mia domanda è: perché mai Potter ha aperto un pacchetto di dubbia provenienza? La sua stupidità è inaudita” aggiunse tagliente.

“Suvvia Severus, a che serve? Come possiamo salvarlo?” gli chiese preoccupata la McGranitt.

“Lo specchio ha la capacità di trasportare dentro di sé l’anima della persona che lo tocca. Ora

Harry si trova in un mondo speculare al nostro. Purtroppo non esistono soluzioni conosciute a

questo tipo di maleficio. L’anima di Harry dovrà tornare da sola, attraversando tutte le prove che lo specchio porrà sulla sua strada.” Intervenne Silente.

“Come in un videogioco?” chiese Hermione.

“Un video… gioco?” chiese Ron stranito.

“Sì, li uso anche io! Non è che passo tutto il mio tempo sui libri quando sono a casa!” ribatté la ragazza punta sul vivo.

“Veramente io volevo sapere cosa fosse!” replicò imbronciato incrociando le braccia.

“Sono certo che la signorina Granger sarà ben lieta di spiegarglielo, signor Weasley, ma temo che la cosa più importante sia il fatto che nel caso Harry morisse dentro lo specchio, il suo corpo qui fuori farebbe la stessa fine. Ecco perché dobbiamo essere molto cauti su ciò che proviamo a fare per salvarlo.”

Il silenzio calò anche nell’ufficio del Preside.

“Andrò a controllare il signor Potter in infermeria” si risolse poi a dire la Capocasa dei Grifondoro.

 

*

 

Harry Potter aprì gli occhi e capì di essere su un pavimento di pietra.

_Dove sono?_ si chiese confuso. Riconobbe i corridoi di Hogwarts, ma non ricordò come si fosse spostato dalla Sala Grande a lì. Anzi non pensava di essere mai stato in quell’ala della scuola in quei sei anni.

“Si sente bene?” gli chiese una voce alle sue spalle. Harry conosceva bene quella voce e si girò di scatto pur rimanendo sdraiato sul pavimento.

“Voldemort?” chiese stranito. Stava forse sognando? Ma la cicatrice non bruciava…

L’arzillo vecchietto che si era rivolto a lui era inequivocabilmente Tom Riddle, eppure non lo era. La voce era la sua, anche se non era così fredda e tagliente come la ricordava. Tutto il resto era diverso, tanto che si chiese se non si fosse confuso. Se prestava attenzione, poteva riconoscere i tratti del ragazzo che aveva visto nel diario quattro anni prima, ma non capiva come avesse fatto ad assumere quell’aspetto. L’ultima volta che si era trovato alla presenza di quell’uomo non era così in forma, la pelle era diafana, le vene in rilievo, il naso quasi assente. Questo Tom Riddle era… florido.

“Voldemort, ragazzo? E chi sarebbe?” gli chiese, essendosi avvicinato a lui.

Harry indietreggiò. “Tu!”

Chiunque fosse quell’uomo lo guardò stranito. “Immagino che abbia preso una botta in testa per rivolgersi così a un insegnante e perciò la perdonerò. Allora, qual è il suo nome?”

“Insegnante?” Sì, doveva aver battuto la testa, molto forte.

“Sì, io sono Tom Orvoloson Riddle, il professore di Babbanologia, di sicuro non Voldemort, chiunque egli sia. Avanti, mi dica come si chiama.” gli chiese in tono paziente, come chi è abituato a trattare con gli adolescenti problematici. Davanti all’espressione vacua del ragazzo si permise di aggiungere: “Mi perdoni, non credo di averla mai vista alle mie lezioni, anzi non credo di averla mai vista in Sala Grande, tuttavia riconosco lo stemma dei Grifondoro sulla sua divisa. Vuole che la accompagni dal suo Capocasa?”

Nel timore che il mondo si fosse ribaltato e il Capocasa di Grifondoro fosse Piton Harry si affrettò a rispondere che no, non voleva.

“Allora, signor…?

“Harry Potter.” disse lui, troppo sconvolto per pensare ad altro.

“Harry Potter? Non credo di aver mai sentito il tuo nome. C’era un Potter, tempo che fu, ma la sua casata si è estinta quasi vent’anni fa. Chi sono i tuoi genitori?”

“James Potter e Lily Evans. Li ha uccisi lei!”

Il professore rimase in silenzio qualche istante. “Vieni, ti accompagno da Madama Chips, devi avere battuto la testa davvero molto forte.”

Voldemort gli prese un polso e cominciò a condurlo verso l’infermeria. Il ragazzo svicolò sorpreso per la mancata reazione al contatto fisico. “Perché vuole portarmi in infermeria?”

“È impossibile che tu sia figlio di James Potter e Lily Evans e soprattutto che io li abbia uccisi. Per quanto sia mio rammarico non essere riuscito ad evitare la morte del signor Potter, essa è avvenuta quando lui aveva quindici anni e la signorina Evans, che a dispetto della sua opinione è viva e vegeta, quasi non ne conosceva l’esistenza.”

Harry si fermò in mezzo al corridoio. “Come?”

In quel momento dalla direzione opposta giunse il professor Piton.

“Buongiorno Tom.” Lo salutò passando oltre prima di fissare lo sguardo sul ragazzo che lo seguiva. “Abbiamo un nuovo studente?”

Harry rimase sconvolto dallo sguardo di lieve curiosità che Piton passò su di lui. Che fine aveva fatto l’odio? Il disprezzo? La voglia di metterlo in ridicolo, solo per prendersi una rivalsa su un James Potter che non poteva esserne ferito?

“Sì, ma credo sia confuso. Dice di essere figlio di James Potter e di Lily.”

“Come scusa?”

Il tono di Piton era talmente stupito che Harry alzò lo sguardo fiero. “Dicono tutti che ho gli occhi di mia madre.”

L’uomo lo fissò sorpreso. “In effetti i tuoi occhi assomigliano molto a quelli di Lily. Ma è impossibile che tu sia suo figlio. Quanto a Potter, è morto tanto tempo fa e con lui si è estinta la sua famiglia.”

“Come è morto mio padre?”

“James Potter non può essere tuo padre. È morto nel 1975 insieme al suo amico Sirius Black a causa dell’esplosione di una pozione che stavano illegalmente preparando.”

“E…mia madre?”

Piton fece per rispondergli, ma fu interrotto dall’arrivo di una donna. “Che cosa fate tutti nel corridoio? C’è una festa a sorpresa?” chiese allegra abbracciando Piton.“Perché non siamo a fare colazione, tesoro?”

“Perché questo ragazzino dice di essere tuo figlio, cara.”

Lily Evans voltò la testa in direzione del ragazzo e lo guardò stupita.

“Mio figlio?”

Lily Evans si voltò verso il suo presunto figlio pronto a mandarlo in infermeria per aver battuto troppo forte la testa. Lei che cercava di avere figli da più di quindici anni senza riuscirci, lei che era ricorsa a tutti i Medimagi del San Mungo senza riuscire a concepire niente di più che un singolo aborto, si era ritrovata con un figlio sedicenne che nemmeno aveva partorito?

I suoi occhi però non mentivano. Erano gli stessi occhi verdi che avevano suo padre e sua nonna e la madre della nonna prima di lei e così fino a perdersi nelle generazioni.

“Ragazzino, io non so che perverso gioco sia questo, ma ti assicuro che non è divertente!” sbottò. Non sapeva chi fosse quel ragazzo, perché sapesse che non poteva avere figli e perché la volesse ferire, ma quello non poteva essere suo figlio.

“Ma…” Gli occhi del ragazzo si riempirono di lacrime. A quindici anni dalla morte di sua madre la vedeva in carne e ossa per la prima volta e lei lo rifiutava.

L’espressione della donna si addolcì, capendo che qualcosa non andava, che quel ragazzo stava soffrendo per le sue parole.

“È colpa sua!”

Il suo tono determinato e furente fece immobilizzare i tre adulti. Lo strambo ragazzino che dieci minuti prima nessuno aveva mai visto stava guardando con odio Tom Riddle.

“Che cosa hai fatto? Tu odi i Babbani! Li odi perché tua madre è stata rifiutata da un Babbano che l’ha lasciata durante la gravidanza e lei è morta facendo sì che tu finissi in un orfanotrofio! Tu non puoi insegnare Babbanologia! Sei il Mago Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi, per Merlino!”

I tre professori lo fissarono sconvolti.

“Ragazzo, mia madre, pace all’anima sua, è morta da tempo felicemente sposata a mio padre. Io non ho mai vissuto in un orfanotrofio.”

Fu il turno di Harry di rimanere basito. “Ma non è possibile!”

“Signor Potter, vuole raccontarci come è finito qui?” chiese Piton, sedando ogni protesta.

“Dunque ero in Sala Grande, al mio tavolo, quello dei Grifondoro, con i miei amici, Ronald Weasley ed Hermione Granger… ah sì, e Neville Paciock… quando Edvige, la mia civetta, mi ha consegnato un pacchetto. L’ho aperto e mi sono ritrovato qui.”

“Hermione Granger?” chiese Lily, sorpresa. “La signorina Granger è una tua amica?”

“Sì.”

“E se posso chiedere, qual è il tuo stato di sangue?” fece Piton inquisitorio.

“Io sono mezzosangue.”

“Decisamente curioso. La signorina Granger fa amicizia solamente con i Nati Babbani.” si intromise il professor Riddle.

“E Neville Paciock è un Serpeverde!” rise Lily, come se non potesse credere all’assurdità di vedere un Paciock a Grifondoro. “Quanto a Ronald Weasley…chi è?”

“Se non sbaglio, tesoro, i Weasley sono una famiglia Babbana pro-maghi, una delle poche. Faccio fatica a credere che un Weasley e una Granger possano essere amici.”

“Non qui forse!” interruppe i loro ragionamenti Harry. “Ma d'altronde qui Tom Riddle può insegnare Babbanologia e mia madre aver sposato il professor Piton!”

Il suo discorso aveva un che di sensato.

“Il pacchetto… sai cosa conteneva?”

“Sì, professor Piton, conteneva uno specchio.”

Il professore si fece pensieroso. “Dovremmo chiedere a Remus, è lui l’esperto. Credo però che tu sia finito in una dimensione parallela alla tua.”

“La mia domanda potrà sembrare inopportuna, ma…”

“Sì, signor Potter?” gli chiese Lily.

“Ecco… Remus… cioè, il professor Lupin è… anche in questa dimensione un lupo mannaro?”

I tre docenti si guardarono stupefatti per un istante, prima che Severus, il professore con il quale il ragazzo sembrava avere meno problemi, gli rispondesse.

“Sì. Tuttavia la tua domanda è inopportuna. Non è nostra abitudine classificare in base alla razza. Le altre creature magiche sono nostre pari e non c’è alcun bisogno di nasconderlo o, nel tuo caso, di chiederlo.”

“Mi scusi, è solo che l’unico anno in cui Remus Lupin ha insegnato nella nostra scuola poi è stato cacciato perché lei ha rivelato a tutti la sua… razza. E smettetela di guardarmi sempre come se stessi parlando in troll!” disse guardando i loro volti esprimere sorpresa per la terza volta nel giro di pochi minuti.

“Molto bene. Prima di avere un qualunque altro chiarimento sul luogo da cui vieni, credo sia meglio interpellare Lupin.

E l’assortimento di personaggi più strani che Harry avrebbe mai potuto immaginare si avviò verso l’ufficio di Remus Lupin. Il ché ci stava come i cavoli a merenda. ///

 

*

 

Harry Potter giaceva in infermeria. Hermione e Ron erano appena usciti per andare a lezione, sebbene entrambi sapessero che non sarebbero riusciti a concentrarsi su nient’altro che l’amico.

Nonostante fossero passate solamente due ore da quando Harry era entrato in coma Madama Chips aveva già sfogliato metà dei libri della biblioteca - prontamente aiutata da Madama Pince che aveva selezionato accuratamente ciò che avrebbe potuto esserle più utile -, ma non era riuscita a trovare niente. Silente stesso aveva cercato nella sua collezione, nei libri più potenti e antichi, ma neppure lui aveva avuto successo.

Intanto il ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto sconfiggere Tu-Sai-Chi restava in un coma profondo.

 

 

*

 

/// “ _Enallax_.” Sentenziò Remus Lupin dopo aver ascoltato la storia dello specchio e alcune incongruenze tra il racconto del ragazzo e il mondo in cui viveva.

“E sarebbe?” chiese Harry.

La cosa che più lo aveva colpito erano stati gli abiti dell’insegnante. Erano… nuovi! Aveva sempre visto Remus in abiti lisi e consunti, visto che non se ne poteva permettere di migliori, non volendolo assumere nessuno per la sua “condizione”. Invece adesso era un professore Serpeverde - _Serpeverde! Ti rendi conto? Lupin è Serpeverde!_ – stimato e senza alcun problema di sorta.

“ _Enallax_ è un potente e antico incantesimo greco. Si può applicare solo agli specchi e permette, a chi tocca o guarda dentro lo specchio, di venirne proiettati all’interno. Non sei imprigionato in un oggetto, semplicemente l’incantesimo si serve dello specchio a cui è legato solo per aprire un portale con la dimensione che l’incantesimo riconosce come la più diversa. La superficie riflettente è necessaria alla scelta della dimensione, ma senza incantesimo è inutile.”  
“Quindi come torno a casa? Senza offesa, _professor Riddle_ , ma nella mia dimensione devo ucciderla.”

“In teoria potrei legare un altro specchio all’incantesimo _Enallax_ , ma in pratica non posso.”

“Perché no?”

“Perché l’incantesimo _Enallax_ è un incantesimo oscuro. E se anche sorvolassi su questo fatto, non è biunivoco.”

“Cioè?”

“Anche aprendo un secondo portale, non è necessariamente detto che finiresti nell’universo da cui sei venuto. Ogni dimensione si distingue dalle altre perché la storia si è sdoppiata. In un dato momento del passato la persona _x_ ha dovuto fare una scelta tra _a_ e _b_ e si sono formati due universi, quello dove _x_ ha scelto _a_ e quello dove _x_ ha scelto _b_. Ora immagina quante dimensioni possono essersi formate nelle due ore che tu sei stato qui. Non è necessariamente detto che tu ti ritrovi nella tua dimensione. Potresti ritrovarti in quella dove tu non hai aperto il pacchetto e non hai mai toccato lo specchio o in quella dove siamo stati invasi dagli alieni.”  
“Quindi non posso tornare? Non posso più rivedere i miei amici. Sono l’unico in grado di sconfiggere l’Oscuro Signore e sono bloccato qui!” disse alzandosi in piedi frustrato, trattenendosia stento daldare un calcio alla sedia.

“Non ho detto questo.”

Harry sollevò lo sguardo che aveva abbassato, vergognandosi del suo scoppio d’ira, guardandolo con speranza.

“Quando si viene inviati in un'altra dimensione c’è sempre un motivo. Di solito lo specchio pone un obbiettivo, una sfida, risolta la quale il portale si riapre. Devi aiutare una persona in questa dimensione, cambiare in meglio questa dimensione, e imparare qualcosa. Solo allora potrai tornare indietro.”  
“E chi devo aiutare? Già solo così questa dimensione sembra dieci volte migliore della mia!”

“Questo è il problema. Non si può sapere chi dovrai aiutare. Potresti restare qui anni, prima di risolvere la sfida dello specchio.”  
“Ed ecco un’altra buona notizia!”

“Se dovrà rimanere qui a lungo, forse è il caso di parlarne a Silente” suggerì Riddle. “Voglio dire, ha solo sedici anni. Dovrà frequentare le lezioni, essere smistato nella Casa che qui assecondi meglio la sua personalità e se non ne parliamo al Preside tutto questo non potrà avvenire.”

Piton sospirò, stringendo tra pollice e indice la radice del naso. “Certo che sì, anche se non vedo come questo potrà aiutarci.”

“Scusate, il professor Silente…non può aiutarci?” chiese come se avessero appena pronunciato un’eresia.

“No. Purtroppo il nostro amato Preside non ama i cambiamenti. Da perfetto Grifondoro, suppongo.”

Fu in quel momento che Harry si rese conto che tutti in quella stanza, sua madre compresa, erano ex Serpeverde.

Quasi svenne.

“Molto bene, andiamo da Silente, ma… diciamogli del ragazzo con tatto. Se ci appelliamo alla legge dovrà per forza dargli un’ istruzione magica.” disse Remus.   
“Ah, sì, probabilmente dovrai fare degli esami, per vedere la tua preparazione, Harry.” Aggiunse Lily.

“Meno male che tutto questo è successo di domenica!” disse Riddle al limite dell’esasperazione. ///

 

 

*

“Preside.”

“Come sta Harry?”

“Non bene, preside, non bene. Non dà segni di miglioramenti.”

Silente guardò il corpo immobile del suo pupillo, della loro unica speranza. ‘Molto furbo, Tom, molto furbo. Ti sarà più facile uccidere Harry, se sarà in questo stato. Lo temi e io devo solo fare in modo che possa affrontarti. Ti distruggerai da solo.’

Madama Chips sospirò. “Non posso fare niente per lui.”

“Lo so, non te ne faccio una colpa.”

 

*

 

///“Preside.”

“Severus, chi è il giovane ragazzo che mi hai portato?”

Lo studio di Albus Silente era molto diverso da quello che Harry si ricordava di aver distrutto l’anno prima. Sul trespolo dove una volta Harry aveva visto prendere fuoco Fanny, una bellissima civetta faceva mostra di sé arruffando le piume. Al posto degli strani alambicchi le scaffalature erano ricoperte da libri e rotoli di pergamena, nei pochi spazi che non erano occupati da coppe e riconoscimenti. Alle spalle dell’incanutito preside, Harry riconobbe il ritratto di Phineas Nigellus, che sonnecchiava silenziosamente nella sua cornice.

“Preside, questo giovane è un mago, Harry Potter, venuto da un’altra dimensione.”

Gli occhi del preside si alzarono diffidenti e insieme cupidi su Harry.

“Un’altra dimensione?”

“Sì, preside. Un maleficio lo ha condotto a noi. Il professor Lupin ha riconosciuto nella descrizione del ragazzo l’incantesimo _Enallax_.”

“Sei un mago, ragazzo?” lo interpellò Silente.

“Sì, signore.”

“Dimostralo.”

“Come?”

“Dimostrami che non sei un Babbano.”

“Come?”

“Sei una spia babbana? So benissimo cosa combina la Granger, ma lei non è un pericolo, può giocare a fare l’Inquisizione spagnola, ma non metterà mai al rogo nessuna strega. (*) Tu invece?”

“Sono mezzosangue nella dimensione da cui vengo. Mia madre è Lily Evans…” si interruppe, vedendo la faccia del preside incupirsi “…e mio padre è James Potter. Questa è la mia bacchetta: agrifoglio e piuma di fenice. _Expecto patronum_!”

Un cervo argenteo scaturì dalla punta della bacchetta di Harry e scomparve dopo aver elegantemente compiuto un giro attorno al suo evocatore.

“Questo dovrebbe dimostrarle che sono un mago.”

Non gli piaceva questo Silente, era subdolo. Aveva una bramosia che traspariva dagli occhi chiari, come non ne aveva mai vista nemmeno negli occhi di Voldemort. Non gli faceva paura. Solo disgusto.

Il preside lo guardò poco convinto.

“Professore, secondo le leggi...”

“Conosco le leggi, Severus. Il cappello smisterà il signor Potter nella sua casa di appartenenza questa sera a cena. Eri un Grifondoro nella tua dimensione?”

“Sì.” rispose. ‘Ma a questo punto non so più se augurarmelo di nuovo.’ pensò.

 

 

(*)

“L’Inquisizione era una piccola organizzazione di Babbani del 1200 nata in Spagna, che riscosse molto successo anche in Inghilterra. Passati alla storia per aver tentato di mettersi contro maghi e streghe tacciandoli di incontri con il demonio, vennero completamente distrutti, nel 1254 in Inghilterra in seguito all’omicidio di Emmeline Blush che scatenò le successive repressioni europee. La cellula inglese catturò tre streghe e un mago, cercando di metterli al rogo dopo averli fatti confessare. Una strega morì bruciata, Emmeline Blush, e la sua morte viene commemorata ogni anno il 7 Ottobre. La setta venne distrutta da Jaqueline Blush, la madre di Emmeline, Mary e Jacob Noah, rispettivamente il fidanzato e la futura cognata, i tre superstiti.”

 

_Da “I Babbani: Cosa sono e come capirli. Guida utile a usi, costumi e tradizioni del popolo ombra” di Rita Skeeter_

_///_

 

 

 

*

 

“Hermione!”

La ragazza si voltò verso la fonte del richiamo. “Ron.”

“Hermione, hai trovato niente?”

“No.”

Hermione si fermò a guardare l’amico per la prima volta da giorni. Aveva la stessa divisa che indossava la mattina in cui Harry era stato maledetto, due occhiaie profonde e violacee gli sottolineavano gli occhi e non consumava un pasto decente dalla colazione di due giorni prima. Si chiese se anche lei avesse lo stesso aspetto sciupato. Poi si ricordò che lei non si era neppure ricordata di lavarsi i capelli in quei giorni e rinunciò ai qualunque pretesa di sapere cosa fosse meglio per la salute di Ron.

“Queste ricerche mi stanno uccidendo” mugugnò l’amico. “Quattro giorni sui libri e l’unica cosa che siamo riusciti a scoprire è che il tempo dentro lo specchio non coincide con il nostro. Harry potrebbe rimanere lì dentro sette anni e risvegliarsi domani o risvegliarsi tra due anni ed essere stato dentro quel dannato specchio due ore!”

Hermione gli strinse una spalla. “Non dobbiamo rinunciare. Dobbiamo solo prenderci un po’ di respiro. Andiamo a cena, facciamoci una doccia e andiamo a letto” disse incamminandosi.

Ron non rispose ed Hermione si voltò a guardare come mai non la stesse seguendo. Notò che l’amico aveva assunto una tonalità di rosso molto simile a quella dei suoi capelli.

“Intendevo ognuno per conto suo!” strillò istericamente.

Ron sbarrò gli occhi colto in fallo e la seguì.

“Cretino!”

 

*

 

/// Harry Potter sedeva su uno sgabello al centro della Sala Grande.

Si era sparso un mormorio quando era entrato in sala, un nuovo studente, per di più un Potter, a quanto pareva ultimogenito di una dinastia che tutti credevano estinta. Come poteva non generare chiacchiere?

Uno studente arrivato a metà dell’anno con una divisa Grifondoro che però sarebbe dovuto essere smistato di nuovo. Una ghiottoneria per i più pettegoli.

Il Cappello Parlante gli fu calato sugli occhi da una Minerva McGranitt molto irritata dalla violazione della prassi violata.

\- _Uhm… chi mi sveglia? Non è ancora passato un anno. Non ho preparato la mia poesia… Un Potter? Come un Potter? E poi non hai undici anni!_

_-Storia lunga, Cappello …_

_\- Vedo… Ora…dove ti mando?_

_\- Non saprei. Nella mia dimensione ero Grifondoro, ma da quello che ho visto non so…_

_\- Grifondoro? Doveva essere una dimensione molto diversa da questa allora! Vedo qualcosa del Grifondoro in te, ma è sopito nel fondo del tuo animo, coperto da tutte le tue esperienze. Potresti essere un Serpeverde. Ah, vedo che anche il mio corrispettivo speculare ti voleva mandare a Serpeverde, suppongo che allora dovremmo accontentarlo, anche se in questo caso sarebbe come rimandarti a Grifondoro, giusto? Oh questa cosa mi sta sfiancando… meglio semplicemente “SERPEVERDE!”_

Il silenzio cadde sulla stanza, mentre la McGranitt mutava con un semplice gesto della bacchetta i colori e lo stemma sulla divisa di Harry.

Poi il tavolo di Serpeverde cominciò ad applaudire e Harry si unì a loro con sorpresa.

Si sedette vicino ad un ragazzo biondo. Magari in questa dimensione Malfoy poteva essere simpatico.

“Ciao, io sono Draco. Sono un purosangue.” Forse no. “Tu?” chiese porgendogli la mano.

“Harry. Mezzosangue.” disse in tono di sfida.

“Wow! Davvero? Mia zia è riuscita a sposarsi con un Babbano!” esclamò allegro, poi aggiunse intristito. “Non è che adesso io la veda molto, comunque… Merlino! Parlo decisamente troppo! Non voglio tediarti con i miei problemi. Davvero vieni da un’altra dimensione?”

‘Inquietante. Decisamente inquietante’ pensò stringendogli la mano per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Due occhi azzurri scrutarono diffidenti il nuovo venuto dal tavolo degli insegnanti. 

 

_\- - -_

 

La vide passare per il corridoio e non poté trattenersi.

“Hermione!” la fermò correndole dietro. La ragazza si fermò, nel momento esatto in cui lui la travolgeva in un abbraccio.

“Chi sei? Che vuoi?” lo bloccò Hermione acida, divincolandosi dalla stretta del ragazzo.

Harry la fissò sconvolto. La sua vita da mago aveva avuto alti e bassi, ma aveva sempre avuto una costante.

Hermione.

Hermione che al primo anno lo aveva aiutato a risolvere l’enigma delle pozioni, mentre Ron giaceva sacrificato nella stanza precedente.

Hermione che al secondo anno era riuscita ad aiutarlo, nonostante fosse pietrificata, un foglietto con la soluzione stretto tra le mani.

Hermione che al terzo anno aveva usato la sua Giratempo, aiutandolo a far evadere un (presunto) pluriomicida e a salvare un ippogrifo condannato a morte, rischiando inoltre di essere sbranata dal loro professore di difesa.

Hermione che al quarto anno era stata l’unica a credere che non fosse stato lui ad aver messo il suo nome nel Calice di Fuoco.

Hermione che al quinto anno lo aveva seguito nella foresta a conoscere Grop e poi con la Umbridge.

Hermione che adesso lo fissava sconvolta non riconoscendolo.

Per la prima volta si sentì solo.

“Hermione…”

“Non so chi tu sia o cosa voglia, Potter, ma non farlo mai più.”

“Hermione, mi dispiace… io…”

La ragazza lo fissò glaciale, prima di voltarsi e proseguire.

“Non te la prendere, amico. Fa sempre così. Sono sei anni che ci provo con lei. Mai neanche una volta che riesca a ottenere non dico un appuntamento, ma almeno un ciao!”

Harry si voltò volendo fulminare Malfoy e possibilmente anche picchiarlo di santa ragione. Poi si rese conto dell’assurdità della cosa. Questo Malfoy non aveva cattive intenzioni, almeno credeva.

“Hai osato anche troppo e ti è andata bene. L’ultima volta che Neville le ha dato una pacca sulle spalle si è ritrovato in infermeria. Tu l’hai abbracciata e sei ancora vivo per raccontarlo. Sei il mio nuovo eroe!”

Harry sorrise triste, mentre guardava le spalle della sua migliore amica allontanarsi. ///

 

*

 

“RON!”

Il grido di Hermione si levò nel silenzio della biblioteca.

Madama Pince non la rimproverò. Lei era Hermione Granger, la bibliotecaria accarezzava il sogno segreto di passarle il testimone, e tutti sapevano la difficile situazione in cui il suo migliore amico, e forse qualcosa di più secondo la bibliotecaria, versava.

Perciò la bibliotecaria le perdonò il primo grido.

E anche il secondo.

“Signorina Granger! Nonostante tutto, questa è una biblioteca!” la rimproverò udendo la voce della ragazza alzarsi per la terza volta. “E lei, Signor Weasley, è per caso sordo?”

Ma Ron non era sordo, semplicemente dormiva, la testa abbandonata su un libro aperto.

Hermione gli si avvicinò dolcemente e si chino per sussurrargli nell’orecchio.

La bibliotecaria pensò che forse si era sbagliata a trovare del tenero tra lei e Potter. Forse era Weasley…

“RONALD WEASLEY! SVEGLIATI IMMEDIATAMENTE!”

Forse no. Dopotutto Potter era molto più carino.

Ah, i passatempi delle bibliotecarie!

Ron scattò sull’attenti, uno sbafo di inchiostro sullo zigomo. “Che c’è?”

“Ho trovato una cosa interessante! Dobbiamo assolutamente andare a parlare con Silente!”

E senza aggiungere nient’altro lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò per mezza Hogwarts.

 

*

 

/// “Fate largo, gente! Sta passando il Ragazzo-Che-è-Sopravvissuto!”

Questa versione di Malfoy, questo Draco 2.0, era troppo chiassoso per i suoi gusti. Però era simpatico. Si chiese se avrebbe mai potuto portarselo dietro una volta tornato nel suo vero mondo. Possibilmente scambiandolo con quello vero.

Sorrise pensando a quanto fosse aderente alla realtà il soprannome che Draco gli aveva dato.

Anche se glielo aveva dato per un motivo del tutto diverso. E forse altrettanto letale.

“Ragazzo che è sopravvissuto?” chiese Neville.

“Alla Furia!”

Un lampo di comprensione lo attraversò. “Sei sopravvissuto alla Granger? Come hai fatto?”

Harry fece per rispondere, ma Draco svicolò. “Hai già visto l’orario di domani?”

Il moro lasciò perdere la complicata risposta che stava per dare a Neville e si concentrò sul biondo. “No. Cosa c’è domani?”

Vide Draco chinarsi sulle sue scartoffie ed estrarre un orario scarabocchiato da un libro.

“Allora… Lunedì: Trasfigurazione con la McGranitt, tanto per iniziare bene il lunedì, due ore di Pozioni con Piton, una di Storia della Magia con Ruf, poi Difesa contro le Arti Oscure con Lupin, due ore per il pranzo e un’ora di Cura delle Creature Magiche con Hagrid. Poi… Martedì: Due ore di Incantesimi con la Black,…”

“La Black?” quasi si strozzò Harry.

“Sì, Bellatrix Black, la più grande esperta di Incantesimi del nostro secolo. Ha una assurda predilezione per la Granger, che è la sua cocchina. Ma anche con me è buona, sai, è mia zia, anche se cerca in tutti i modi di non fare favoritismi. Zia Bella è fissata con queste cose, quando parlo di lei a scuola devo chiamarla “professoressa Black”. Sai che noia!”

Harry lo fissò sconvolto.

“Comunque, cosa stavo dicendo? Ah sì! Dopo due ore di Incantesimi, una di Trasfigurazione, una di Difesa, di nuovo Incantesimi, il pranzo e alle tre Babbanologia con Riddle. Mercoledì: Due di Erbologia con la Sprite, una di Pozioni, una di Artimanzia con la Vector e di nuovo Pozioni. Dopo pranzo, c’è Cura delle Creature Magiche. Stai prendendo appunti?”

Harry lo stava fissando imbambolato non riuscendo a capacitarsi dell’orario. Doveva davvero seguire così poche ore di materie, ma seguirle tutte? Lui non sapeva nulla di Artimanzia!

Si affrettò a copiare su una pergamena l’orario che ricordava. Il resto l’avrebbe chiesto a Neville.

Draco riprese a dettare.

“Dunque… Giovedì: Difesa, poi Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi, due ore di Trasfigurazione e dopo pranzo Babbanologia. Venerdì: due ore di Storia della Magia, due di Artimanzia e una di Incantesimi. Babbanologia dopo pranzo. Sabato: tre ore di Antiche Rune con la Piton…”

Harry a questo nome sobbalzò. “Lily Evans?”

“Sì, Lily Evans in Piton. Ha preso il cognome del marito.”

“…poi Erbologia e Trasfigurazione. Dopo pranzo Cura. Il martedì, il giovedì e il sabato alle undici Astronomia con Black.”

“Black? Sirius Black?” chiese speranzoso.

“No. Regulus, il fratello. Conosci Sirius Black?”

“Nella mia dimensione.”

“Mi hanno sempre detto che era uno scapestrato. Lui odiava i Babbani e voleva fondare una setta per ucciderli. Hai presente no? Voleva fare una sorta di Inquisizione al contrario. Mia madre dice che è una fortuna che sia morto giovane, anche se molto triste.”

Harry strinse i pugni. Doveva ricordarsi che Draco non stava parlando del _suo_ Sirius. Stava parlando di una persona che lui non conosceva. Si costrinse a pensarlo, anche se il chiacchiericcio di Malfoy lo distraeva.

“Sai com’è Black e il suo amico Potter… non erano molto a posto…”

Non stava parlando di Sirius. No. Era qualcun altro.

“…volevano fondare questa setta…”

Qualcuno che Harry non conosceva…

“…ammazzare tutti i Babbani…”

Né lui…

“…poi hanno fatto una pozione di nascosto…”

…né James Potter.

“…ma la pozione è esplosa, anche perché loro erano due incapaci assurdi…”

Ma Harry d’altronde Sirius lo conosceva da tre anni scarsi.

“… infondo è stato meglio per tutti! Certo i Potter erano nostri amici, ma il figlio…”

E James, suo padre, non l’aveva mai conosciuto.

“…mamma dice che era un vero scapestrato, sicuramente tuo padre era migliore, ma questo…”

Harry non sapeva come fosse James. Forse sarebbe stato davvero meglio se fosse morto a quindici anni…NO!

Le unghie erano conficcate nel palmo fino a lasciare delle lunette rosse e le nocche bianche per la pelle tirata. Il suo pugno si andò a incastrare perfettamente sullo zigomo di Draco.

“Smettila!”

Draco guardò Harry, incredulo. Nessuno dei due riusciva a credere che Harry lo avesse fatto davvero.

“Scusa. Non volevo. Nel mio mondo noi… non siamo proprio amici. Sono abituato a risolvere così le questioni con te. Se vuoi puoi rendermelo.” 

Draco gli si avvicinò.  ///

 

*

 

“Caramelle alla nuvolafragola” disse la McGranitt e le gargolle di guardia all’ufficio di Silente si spostarono.

Il gruppetto di persone entrò nella stanza. La McGranitt capeggiava Hermione con in mano un libro, Madama Pince che sorvegliava il suddetto libro a vista, Ron e Neville che si trovava vicino ad Hermione per caso ed era stato trascinato lì da lei contro la sua volontà.

“Preside, guardi!” disse Hermione senza nemmeno salutare o cedere ad alcuna formalità.

Aprì l’enorme volume sotto gli occhi di Silente e indicò con un dito le parole esatte da cui leggere.

_Ivi est unum maleficium qui est chiamatum_ ε ν α λ λ α ξ _(enallax) et isto est Graecorum. Tangendo…_

“Che vuol dire?” chiese Ron.

“Oh, Ron è tardo latino del 1100 dell’area toscana! Come fai a non capire?”

“Scusa tanto, Hermione, se non so l’italiano-latino del 1100!” fece ironico.

“Effettivamente neanche io capisco tanto bene…” soggiunse imbarazzato Neville.

“Qui c’è un incantesimo,” cominciò a tradurre Silente, evitando ai ragazzi una discussione sull’utilità di conoscere il latino del 1100 “che è chiamato ε ν α λ λ α ξ _(enallax)_ ed è dei Greci. Esiste un incantesimo grazie al quale si può vedere la persona che è entrata nello specchio. La formula è questa _: “Ille videndum est mihi”_ dopodiché il luogo dove si trova la persona maledetta comparirà sulla superficie dello specchio.Con questo incantesimo non si può intervenire sulla dimensione, ma semplicemente controllare gli spostamenti e le azioni di colui che è imprigionato. È stato dimostrato che toccando lo specchio mentre questo incantesimo è in atto si può entrare nella stessa dimensione. Attenzione! Guardatevi dall’entrare nello specchio durante quest’incantesimo. Il ritorno è infatti legato al successo della missione di colui che è imprigionato nello specchio e voi non potrete fare nulla per tornare. Non vi sarà affidata una missione dallo specchio, dal momento che non vi riconoscerà come corpo estraneo. Potreste non tornare mai più. “

“Ha visto? Possiamo vedere Harry! Sapere se sta bene!” esclamò Hermione eccitata.

Silente sorrise. “Molto bene.” Appellò lo specchio e, postoselo davanti, alzò la bacchetta.

“ _Ille videndum est mihi_!”

Il gruppetto si affollò cercando di vedere nello specchio la sorte toccata a Harry. Hermione e Ron si erano disposti ai lati di Silente e Neville guardava da sopra. Ai lati Madama Pince e la McGranitt spingevano per vedere, chi con più (come la curiosa bibliotecaria pettegola) chi con meno (come l’educata e molto dotata di aplomb professoressa di trasfigurazione) enfasi.

La scena lasciò tutti molto allibiti.

Silente si limitò ad aprire lievemente la bocca, per poi richiuderla subito dopo e concentrarsi sulla situazione.

La McGranitt inarcò un sopracciglio, senza dire una parola.

Madama Pince non stava più nella pelle all’idea che due giorni dopo avrebbe potuto spettegolare al club di MagiBridge, con notizie di prima mano.

Neville voleva solo sotterrarsi e non raccontare mai a nessuno ciò che aveva visto.

Hermione aveva gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra talmente strette che si era sentito il risucchio che indicava il sottovuoto.

Ron boccheggiava, le guance dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli, forse per la scena o forse per la mancanza di ossigenazione del cervello. 

Quello che vedevano _doveva_ essere falso.

Non sarebbe mai potuto accadere.

Mai nella vita Draco Malfoy avrebbe volontariamente abbracciato Harry Potter.

Non senza l’intenzione di fondo di strangolarlo.

E soprattutto, MAI nella vita Harry avrebbe ricambiato l’abbraccio.

“C’è l’audio?” chiese Madama Pince, la curiosità che aveva preso il sopravvento sulla buona creanza. Silente annuì senza staccare lo sguardo dalla scena.

Poi accadde una cosa inimmaginabile a tutti i presenti nella stanza. A tutti i presenti ad Hogwarts. Persino allo stesso interessato in quella dimensione. Draco Malfoy parlò e disse una cosa che mai nell’universo qualcuno si sarebbesognato Malfoy potesse dire. Men che meno se il destinatario era Potter.

 

*

 

/// “Scusami tu” disse Draco trattenendolo nell’abbraccio.

Harry si sentiva strano. Dopotutto per quanto si sforzasse di ricordarsi che quello _non_ era Draco Malfoy, aveva le sue stesse sembianze. E lo stava abbracciando.

“Non ho pensato che dicendoti quelle cose avrei potuto ferire i tuoi sentimenti. In realtà era solo un pettegolezzo. Non credo davvero che sia stata una fortuna che tuo padre sia morto a quindici anni in questa dimensione. Insomma deve essere incredibile vedere tua madre sposata ad un altro, no?”

“Io… ecco, in realtà non ho mai conosciuto mia madre. E neanche mio padre.”

Draco lo guardò interrogativo.

“Sono morti quando avevo un anno e mezzo. Ecco in realtà li ha uccisi il professore di Babbanologia.”

Draco scoppiò a ridere e la sua risata cristallina echeggiò nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde.

“Il professor Riddle? Stai scherzando, vero?” chiese tra una risata e l’altra con le lacrime agli occhi.

Harry non rispose e Draco impietrì. “L’ho fatto di nuovo, vero? Ho parlato senza tener conto dei tuoi sentimenti. Mi dispiace.”

Harry scrollò una mano davanti al viso con noncuranza.

“Certo che vedere la propria madre sposata a…” Harry rabbrividì. “Anche Voldemort sarebbe stato meglio!”

“Volde…chi?”

“È il soprannome del professor Riddle nel mio mondo.”

“Inquietante!”

“A dir poco. Molti hanno paura di pronunciarlo e se devono nominarlo lo chiamano Tu-Sai-Chi.”

Draco sbarrò gli occhi. “Davvero?”

Harry annuì. “Sì. E io sono davvero il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto. Sono l’unica persona al mondo, nel mia dimensione a essere sopravvissuto ad un Anatema che uccide.”

“E io che prima scherzavo!”

“E sono anche l’unico che può sconfiggerlo. Motivo per cui devi aiutarmi a tornare indietro. Lupin ha detto che lo specchio mi ha posto una missione. Di norma chiederei ad Hermione, ma visto che qui è la Regina di Ghiaccio e Ron è disperso chissà dove, sempre che sia nato, in questa dimensione, tu sei la mia unica speranza.”

“Ron? Non mi sembra di conoscere nessuno con quel nome.”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ti dice qualcosa?”  
Lo sguardo di Malfoy si illuminò. “Certo! È il sesto figlio della famiglia Babbana più importante del Mondo Magico! Arthur Weasley è un amico di mio padre! Lavora al Ministero nel dipartimento Relazioni con i Babbani. È uno dei pochi Babbani che veda di buon occhio la collaborazione con i maghi! Sua moglie, Molly, è la fondatrice del W.A.M.U.!”

“Il W.A.M.U. ?”

“Sì, il Wizards and Muggles United. È un movimento famoso. Il professor Riddle è uno dei finanziatori. Purtroppo ad aderire sono più i maghi che i Babbani. Molti fanno capo ai Granger.”

“I Granger? I genitori di Hermione?”

“Sì. Una bisavola della Granger faceva parte dell’Inquisizione. Loro ci odiano. Non è un segreto che i genitori l’abbiano quasi disconosciuta quando le sono arrivate le lettere dalle scuole. Era indecisa se accettare o meno ed è stato un caso che sia venuta qui. L’avevano presa anche a Murrey e a Suxxend, che sono molto più vicine a casa sua e danno una migliore formazione, ma il prestigio è tutto ad Hogwarts. Dopotutto siamo la scuola di Magia più antica del Regno Unito.”

“Volete venire a dormire? Domani mattina si inizia con Trasfigurazione e voi state facendo un casino assurdo qui giù. Sapete che c’è l’eco e rimbomba tutto!” fece capolino la testa si Neville.

Harry e Draco si avviarono verso il dormitorio.

“Senti non è che mi presteresti una divisa domani. Io sono capitato qui un po’ di fretta e non ho proprio avuto il tempo di fare le valigie.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, amico. Ti presto io anche le pergamene. Però dovrai chiedere piume e inchiostro a Neville perché io sto per finirli e non si va ad Hogsmeade fino alla prossima settimana.”

“D’accordo. Dopotutto potrei sempre ricattare Neville cantando in Sala Comune. O mi presti la piuma o non dormi.”

Draco lo guardò con disapprovazione e scrollò la testa, mentre nascondeva sotto i baffi un sorriso. ///

 

*

 

“Sono un Babbano.”

Ron si appoggiò alla scrivania per non cadere. In trance continuava a ripetere “sono un Babbano, sono un Babbano, sono un Babbano” in una litania senza fine.

“Sono la Regina dei Ghiacci. I miei genitori mi vogliono disconoscere. Loro odiano i maghi, ma come fanno, se neanche sanno che esistono i maghi?”

“Dobbiamo mantenere la calma” intervenne la McGranitt. “Questa è una dimensione parallela e Potter sembra essere in buona compagnia. C’è Paciock e c’è un Malfoy decisamente fuori dagli schemi. Probabilmente tra poco arriverà anche Weasley. Si calmi signorina Granger, vedrà che la costringeranno a fare la sua parte.”

“Guardiamo il lato positivo.” Si intromise il preside, attirando tutti gli sguardi su di sé. “Se tutto è andato secondo i piani siamo riusciti a bloccare lo sfaso temporale. Il tempo che Harry passerà lì dentro sarà lo stesso che passerà qui fuori.”

“Avete notato la cosa più divertente?” saltò su improvvisamente Neville.

“Cosa?” chiese Hermione distogliendosi dai suoi pensieri di perfezione mancata in una delle sue personalità.

“Voldemort insegna Babbanologia.”


End file.
